


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Book Inspired, Bottom Jackson Wang, Cancer, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreaking, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys Ensemble, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Not Beta Read, Possible Character Death, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ABANDONED i cant write this its too cliche jdhdudis sorry*Based off of 5 ft Apart*"You can't love what you can't touch, and I won't let you."..aka the jackbeom fic no one else wanted other than me, with persistent updates hopefully..
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here.. I am a veteran wattpad writer from the early 2010s so go a little easy on me. Tell me what you love tell me what you hate or just talk about anything <3

{Touch: Come so close to (an object) as to be or come into contact with it, alter, or otherwise affect it.}

"Welcome to the Central Children's Hospital, here our priority is your health and treatment and to make sure you are treated with the country's best surgeons and services. Please make sure to follow all the rules stated on the main wall of your wing for quality care. Thank you and happy recovery."  
.  
.  
.  


"Jaebeom is once again admitted into a hospital and he cant wait for it to be over however that may be, he has never associated good memories with the germ infested death waiting room, but this time something changes and he wants to know what."


	2. Here Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unbeta'd so lmk if there are mistakes..

“Jae, here’s your patient card, room key and list of rules and they seem really serious about all this strictness so make sure to at least read them before you go on breaking equipment. And also...” His mother’s assistant paused to put a hand on his shoulder for some sort of comfort. “Your mother will visit soon she just got held back due to an important meeting, you know she cares for you. Just hang in there for a while.” He wasn’t sure why after all the years Sungjin even bothers with the same speech at this point Jaebeom is more than accustomed to his mom’s absence. It’s come to a point where most of his consent forms have Sungjin’s signature and everything is just fine as it is. 

He looks down at the dozen papers in his hands letting out a sigh, how do the office management expect the patients to follow so many rules while he’s having trouble imagining just reading them all, he wonders if there’s a summarised version somewhere. With all the other information he has to have memorised he really couldn’t be bothered to read rules he would end up breaking either way. “

Jaebeom this is your appointed nurse he’ll take you to your room, I have to head back now call me if you need anything, alright?” With a bracing breath Jaebeom stands up from the metal chairs and turns towards Sungjin to find him standing with a young guy in blue scrubs. 

“Hi there I’m Park Jinyoung and I look forward to working with you for the betterment of your health.” The guy- Jinyoung- smiles and his eyes wrinkle in the way it seems more stressed than welcoming but he guesses that’s a side effect of spending so much time in such a horrid place. Jaebeom nods in response using his voice seems a waste of energy at this point. 

”Come on I’ll take you to your room and if you’re up for a tour I would be happy to take you on one.” Even after Jaebeoms dry response his smile doesn’t falter, and just like that he turns and starts making his way down the blindingly white halls.

Looking around Jaebeom is reminded of why he loathes hospitals in the first place; the smell of antiseptics and medicines everywhere, posters on the walls reminding him that someone could be getting bad news right at that moment, it doesn’t help that he’s been in and out of hospitals his whole life. Hospitals are his personal horror house and he’s here yet again, he feels anxious just thinking about it.

“Here we are, you have the key in that packet along with everything else you’ll need while you stay at the hospital.” Jinyoung leads him inside to an average sized room with a bed, vital monitors and a pin board. “But just in case you need anything this button here should page me and I will be at your service, kind of like a genie.” His laugh is more of a sardonic ha-ha-ha and Jaebeom doesn’t know who’s more uncomfortable in this situation.

“This here is your medication cabinet your schedule will be given to you at your doctor’s meet-up later in the evening so if you have any questions you can ask them then.” Jaebeom makes his way towards the mini fridge like cabinet and opens it to see the excess of medicines piled on top of each other, he could probably open up his own pharmacy with this at least the money would do him some good.

He closes the cabinet and turns around to Jinyoung looking at him expectantly. “What?” Is he supposed to tip the nurse too now? His voice comes out raspier than intended due to disuse and he isn’t sure if the rise of Jinyoungs eyebrows is due to that or his rudeness. “Nothing, get settled and let me know if you need something. You are free to roam the halls but make sure to read the rules beforehand, we don’t want you getting in trouble the first day.” And with that Jinyoung closes the door on his way out.

On the queen bed there is a lump of fabric on top of the comforter upon further inspection he snorts as he figures it’s a mask, hand gloves and a hoodie with the hospitals logo. It makes him seem like a varsity student but he’s always been a sucker for soft hoodies so he pulls it on while throwing the rest of the stuff into the bottom drawer of his bed side table. 

10 minutes, that’s how long he sits on his bed going through the welcome package he was given trying to make sense of all the information in there, it takes him 10 minutes to give up and put the package right where the gloves and mask went; out of his sight. He opens his backpack to take out his own black printed mask (because he might not give into other people’s rules but he also doesn’t have death wish... currently) and makes his way out to the hall. His meet-up was scheduled at 8pm so he has an hour to roam around and explore after all he might not get a chance once the treatment finally starts.

According to the map on the noticeboard he’s in the butterfly wing right now whatever that means, all along the wide corridor there are rooms with charts hanging near their doors and after a little peaking he denotes that this must be where everyone like him stays; seeking treatments for prolonged periods of time. Shaking his head he makes his way out of the depressing part of the place (which is only by comparison because according to Jaebeom the whole place reeks of sad souls and dented hope.) 

After walking through a few other corridors he comes across the activity room, the one thing he remembers from when he was being debriefed about the hospital was the state of the art activity room open for all patients during certain hours, he didn’t remember exactly what they were but he figures it wouldn’t hurt him to take a look inside. When he pulled on the door he was half expecting it to be locked but it gave way easily so either it was open or the management wasn’t big on security. 

Inside he was met with dark shadows so he let the door properly shut behind him before he turned on the lights. But instead of the whole room getting illuminated only the lights behind some sort of a window get turned on. Curious as to what he’s stumbled upon he takes a step closer, it was a music studio of some sort with a little soundproof recording area big enough to fit one person at a time not far from it was what Jaebeom guessed was a music board. 

He looked around himself to make sure he wouldn’t be caught being in here after hours and then made his way into the room. There was a computer plugged in to the sound board and Jaebeom was only just fooling around when he moved the mouse the screen of the computer came to life. ‘Well if the owner wanted no one to snoop around they should’ve locked the thing’ with that as his great reasoning if he got caught Jaebeom pressed play on the recording that was open. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement the music that was flowing through the speakers was soft and mellow and Jaebeom was pretty sure it was an original if the music sheet was any evidence, just when he was about to stop the music and return outside he heard two voices, one a raspy deep voice singing over the music and the other one more raw and angry from the door of the activity room.

Being startled he quickly stopped the music and slammed into the table knocking off a snow globe. ‘Who even buys this stuff anymore?’ He wonders but has other things to worry about as the guy, who Jaebeom notices has blonde hair, a broad build (could easily be a security guard) and the same height as himself (could easily be fought).

“I asked you what you were doing in here. You know activity hours are over right? And even if they weren’t you aren’t allowed to go in the booth.” The guy narrows his eyes to intimidate Jaebeom who in return squares his shoulders because there is no way in hell he’s going down without a fight. “And who are you to be bossing me around, huh?” Talking back is something he could do all day long.

“Someone who’s aware of the rules unlike you. Are you new here? Do they not give the newbies packages anymore or are you just dumb?” He comes towards Jaebeom and for a second it looks like he’s about to hit him but then he turns towards the computer shutting it off properly. “None of your business. And what are you so prissy about? Scared someone else might hear your sappy love songs?” He say while nudging the other guys shoulder pointedly. “Hey watch it man.” He turns around so now the two males are face to face.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” Jaebeom gives him his signature jerk smile that has landed him punches more times than he can count, and takes a step closer so that they are chest to chest. Just as the douche opens his mouth to sprout some lame comeback the door opens yet again making them both turn around to see as a young nurse comes in his face turning to one of shock as he takes in the situation.

“Namjoon? What are you doing here?” The nurse says turning on the main lights. “Ah Mark I came in here because I heard songs being played and I thought Jackson might be back and you know how much I miss him I couldn’t risk walking away. But then I came in and this guy was messing around in here.” The blondie- Namjoom or whatever says as he makes his way towards the nurse in blue scrubs identical to those Jinyoung wore not too long ago. “Oh aren’t you Jinyoungs new patient? Jaebeom right?” Mark says and he beckons him outside the room. Once he gets out he realizes that the other guy has already left. “You should’ve been handed the rules by now but if you haven’t make sure to ask Jinyoung. I’m letting you off the hook for this but next time I won’t be that lenient, got it?” Mark keeps talking as he leads Jaebeom back to his room.

He has 10 minutes before his meet-up so he decided to lay down and regret his day, his decision to come to the hospital and his life overall.

Not too long after he’s awoken with a hand on his shoulder. Jinyoung’s face comes into view as he blinks his eyes open, not entirely sure when he slipped into a dreamless sleep. He zeroes in on the coffee in Jinyoungs hand, it looks like the greatest thing ever to his sleep fogged mind, and to his surprise the hand reaches out and offers the coffee to him.

“i came in at 5 to 8 and saw you passed out so i thought it would be best if you had a coffee before the meet-up. i didnt what you preferred so i got you a cappuccino.” He hands the warm drink over to Jaebeom and heads to the look at the chart at the end of his bed. “I would say take your time but we’re already late so maybe you can drink on the way to the conference room?”

Its ironic because he phrases it like a question but quickly makes his way to the door motioning for Jaebeom to follow, so he pushes his feet into his shoes and heads for the door which is held open by Jinyoung.

“Uhm thanks for the coffee.” He awkwardly fumbles with his words as Jinyoung sends him an appreciative smile. Jinyoung doesn’t seem like any of the other nurses Jaebeom has been appointed to; he looks like he works with determination, if the neat crease in his black slacks is anything to go by, but the fact that he wears a greenish hoodie on top and brings Jaebeom coffee makes him seem chill enough. Plus he looks like he prioritises silence over idle chat just like Jaebeom so he might be kept under investigation a bit longer before Jaebeom trumps him into the annoying folder where all his previous nurses are.

“Ready?” Jinyoung asks before he opens the glass door and leads him inside where he sees a huge table and two people sitting on the other end, his doctor and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 1... let me know how you liked it ik I am a bit rough right now but as I start writingit gets better I swear.... comments and kudos are always appreciated <3 The next chapter will be updated on Monday but do look out for a bonus chapter in between ^^


	3. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited *cries in corner*

An hour later Jaebeom was coming out of the room with his shoulders taut and crescents forming on his inner palms, if he clenched a little harder he would draw blood he knew well from past experience. He could feel his mother looming behind him as he made his way to his room, he could tell she had something to say and coming from his mother it could never be anything good. He left his door open but didn’t acknowledge his mother instead he sat on his bed ready to be on the receiving end of whatever life lecture she was going to give this time. 

He heard her sigh softly before beginning, “Jaebeom you know this isn’t easy on any of us, you can’t just throw a fit like a toddler you need to accept that this is your life now and grow up. I didn’t get you into the country’s top hospital with bills that put more than a dent in my bank account for you to act like a child in front of a well renowned doctor, I haven’t been more embarrassed in all my life. So please for my sake and your reputation behave while you’re here this isn’t one of your summer camps where you can go perusing around like you own the place your attitude will not work in this place Jaebeom. I don’t know how long I can take you acting like a delinquent you’re 18 for heavens sake jaebeom you are an adult now. If you need anything contact   
Mr. XXXX. I hope you get out of here soon.” And with that, eyes cold, she turned around and left. It should have hurt but Jaebeom was used to it he just wished he could leave sooner and he knew he wasn’t leaving through the doors. 

———

The next week went by in the same way he expected it to go, a monotonous dull way. It was the same as the first day except Jinyoung paid him hourly visits for either his medicines or his “exercises” as if sitting on the bed and saying unheard words would put another day on his short life. “You don’t even need to get on your feet its that easy you can do it I believe in you.” Slowly turns into a, “Get up you slob its time for your exercises.” But he doesn’t really mind it seeing Jinyoung is the only one he’s met in ages who doesn’t have pity eyes when they meet Jaebeoms. He doesn’t mind Jinyoung just his nagging and whining about how this other nurse won’t give him the time of the day

The only thing that was out of his routine was the fact that on his first official day being admitted in the hospital his friend Choi Youngjae came to visit bringing with him his usual sunshine and positivity, he was the complete opposite of what jaebeom was told his personality was like and many were still confused how the two got a long but Jaebeom was man enough to admit that Youngjae brought in the ounce of positivity he had in his life.

“And i brought you your favourite strawberry shake from the cafe down the road from your house.” Youngjae sat near the windowsill while jaebeom went through the bag of goods Youngjae has brought with him. “ It really hurts me to see you in this place hyung, you aren’t even that ill this is way too much and will only get your morale down, i have no clue why your mother suggested it in the first place its not like she actually cares i bet its all to get rid of you but also show her peers how much she cares for her sick child. She’s just causing you more trouble especially knowing your hatred for anything hospital related.”

Jaebeom had always seen Youngjae around as he was his neighbour but he really got to know him after his 8 year old self saved 5 year old Youngjae from his class fellows following him home and calling him names. Youngjae never left his side after that and over time Jaebeom stopped caring and started enjoying the constant optimism and happiness that came with the younger. 

When he broke his arm during dance practice Youngjae had been the one to cry the most, he was shaken more than even his closest family and that really showed who was there for him in general. He remembers youngjae sitting on the metal chairs in the hospital room unable to stop hiccuping with tears flowing from his and ranting about Jaebeom would get better and how if anyone could get through this it was him and that the sunshine would never leave his side because Youngjae was there. Now as he watched the said sunshine rant on the same topic of Jaebeoms well being 5 years later he couldn’t be more grateful that he stuck with his stubborn and ridiculous self all these years; Youngjae was the closest thing to family for Jaebeom.

His happy mood does not go unnoticed by Jinyoung, “So there is someone who can put a smile on your stoic face huh? How hard did you have to work to achieve this Youngjae?” Youngjae despite promising to stay by Jaebeoms side through thick and thin laughs along with Jinyoung at his expense. “I’ll come again soon hyung don’t do anything i wouldn’t do and stay safe.” Which is funny because there isn’t a lot that Youngjaes innocent self would do. 

Two days later Jaebeom finds himself walking through the hallways when he spots a cat sitting on the desk of the receptionist, curiously he moves closer. “Are pets allowed in the hospital?” He asks trying to pet the cat. “Oh this isn’t a pet its just a stray that comes by sometimes if someone accidentally lets her in the building. As for pets I am not too sure as no ones asked before, do you have a pet?” He shrugs at the question, “nope.” and goes straight back to his room and realising he had procrastinated through exercise time, oh well better luck next time. The one time he does get out of his room with a mission is when he gets bored and wonders if the books here are good enough to be read. After about 46 minutes of scrounging he finds The Kite Runner hidden behind all the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson books. After that he does not step out of his room as the bathroom is attached and the god awful food is given in the rooms.

Later in the week he gets a visit from his friend and band member Min Yoongi, “ I brought the lyric book like you asked.” He comes in the door not even batting an eye at Jaebeom with his hands in the air taking shallow breaths. He sits back immediately, “Thank you for being very prompt I appreciate it a lot man.” He says while grabbing the battered book from the foot of his bed. “A week is the best I can do, if you have a problem you could’ve asked the million other friends you have.” Both of them roll their eyes simultaneously. Yoongi was a good friend of Jaebeoms even though they rarely acted like it, the pair met at a local concert held by some local garage bands and instantly bonded over the shitty music being played and then Yoongi asked Jaebeom to come over and look at some of his records; they’ve been making music since. After standing awkwardly for about two minutes Yoongi said, “Alright now that thats sorted I’m gonna go back home Jimin’s probably waiting.” And with that high tailed out the door. It wasn’t uncommon for them to meet for short amounts of times and honestly Jaebeom was not surprised even with the venue of the meeting. 

On his eighth day Jinyoung came barging in his door, “Ok so now that you have spent your first week lazing around and getting used to the environment you need to grow a pair and get out of this room, I know how much you love my company but you need to meet other people or else your time here will be worse than what you write in your little diary.” He motions to the lyric book in his hand the other holding a pencil mid stroke. “There is a game night being held at the common lounge and you better be there not for the sake of socialising but because I need to clean the room. If you stay in here any longer its going to be marked toxic.” Jaebeom knows he’s exaggerating but the amount of pudding cups Jinyoung has picked up since he came in is a bit startling. 

So with heavy feet and an even heavier heart he makes his way to the common lounge at 6 pm. He enters to see a bunch of kids crowding one side of the room where he assumes the games are and then a few patients loitering around waiting for the decision. He joins a small looking girl on the sofa but avoids her stare, its bad enough he’s here he wouldn’t be caught dead trying to make conversation. A boisterous laugh breaks through the crowd followed by other giggled and he immediately feels like dying; the laugh pinches at his ears and makes his vision go blurry, he prefers the quite. With that the crowd disperses having picked a game for the night and people start to team up.

Jaebeoms eyes are on his novel but he feels eyes on him when he looks up the girl has moved and is now talking to another tall one by the television he looks around trying to figure out why he feels so weird and find s a guy with brown hair covering most of his face staring right at him. A little taken aback Jaebeom diverts his eyes back to his book hoping the guy would go away on his own. He looks back up after a few seconds only to see the guys head cocked to the side in a way to reveal weirdly dog resembling eyes and a little pout; at that Jaebeom let out a scoff and rolled his eyes thinking the guy would lose interest soon and walk away. But just his luck he sees fingers coming to knock on his open book. “Are you new here? Well of course you are or else i would have seen you around. By your hoodie I see your from my ward too which is great we needed-“ Attempting to put a pause on his rant Jaebeom coldly interrupts, “Can i help you?” Now the other guy has go at being startled but not for long he comes back with an even wider smiles and introduces himself, “Hi I’m Jackson Wang.” Jaebeom looks at the outstretched hand for a solid 20 seconds before he turns back to his book like the guy with the pinched face had never approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohmygod its been so long since the last update im so sorry but now that i have my life settled hopefully the updates will be consistent. I do realise there were a few comments that i didnt reply to before but i had to delete the chapter im sorry and please let me know what you think about the story stay safe and lots of love xx

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for faster update ^^


End file.
